battle_catsfandomcom-20200222-history
Legeluga (Legend Rare Cat)
Legeluga is a Legend Rare Cat that can be obtained at an extremely low chance when playing the Rare Cat Capsule during the Tales of the Nekoluga event. Cat Evolves into Legelan Pasalan at level 10. Pros *High DPS. *Its Omni Strike can hit enemies up to 700 range behind it. *Immune to all negative effects, except Surge Attacks and Poison. *Short foreswing and long backswing *Fast attack rate. *Many knockbacks. Cons *Low range (300). *Somewhat low health for its range. *Long recharge time. Strategy/ Usage Universally when using the Lugas, it is much better to use its evolved form. This cat can be used as a suicide bomber like Kalisa or Awakened Bahamut. With its high DPS it can get off some heavy damage before dying. Legeluga has a few main points of interest, one of them is his wave immunity. being able to outrange most wave enemies, he works rather well against them. He stays at a safe range from a significant amount of wave enemies whilst dishing out good damage. If the wave enemies get to him he can rebound and continue with the damage. Do note if there are enemies he doesn't work for in the stage, he won't be worth using. Another point of interest is his DPS. It is very impressive, over 10K in fact. This is not to be overlooked and is probably his overall strongest point. Though do realise that his range limits this, but it is overall still huge. He also has lots of knockbacks. This works very well with his backswing as when he does get kb'ed, he can attack again right away. Now about weaknesses. Legeluga has bad health. 50k for 5 kb's could sometimes mean that not all of them are put to good use or he could just get straight out one shotted and destroyed. For this reason, it is not recommended to use this guy as a rusher. Description Cost *Chapter 1: $3000 *Chapter 2: $4500 *Chapter 3: $6000 Stats Appearance *Normal Form: Appears to be a small, hunched over organism with small limbs and a trapezoid-shaped head, encased in a floating cube made out of the rainbow crystals all Legend Rare Cats have. Attacks by discharging energy in the shape of the cube outwards. Eyes also open when attacking. *Evolved Form: It is now floating, has a humanoid skeleton, and has an familiar looking alien-looking head. It's skin glows with rainbow light. Also discharges energy, but it is in two rings made of DNA helixes, and also seems to create a shockwave. Eyes open while attacking. Trivia * The first form is could be a reference to the Pokemon Mew. * The evolved form greatly resembles Yoshikage Kira's Stand, Killer Queen, from the hit manga turned anime Jojo's Bizarre Adventure, or more specifically, Jojo's Bizarre Adventure, Part 4, Diamond is Unbreakable. * It used to say in the description on the Nekoluga banner that she has strengthen and survives one lethal strike but none of those are true. She only is immune to all effects. This is because it shared a description with Togeluga in the banner. This was now fixed in a recent update. * Legeluga’s evolved form, Legelan Pasalan, has the shortest recharge time, fastest movement speed, and shortest time between attacks of all the lugas. It's first form, however, has the longest. Gallery Dd1660ea5db84334d51207882589b54b01947621r1-1334-750v2 hq.jpg 9a637f59f6cb1affa92a7234807a766c9e918b91r1-1334-750v2 hq.jpg Legeluga_attack_animation.gif‎|Legeluga's attack animation. Legelan_Pasalan_attack_animation.gif‎|Legelan Pasalan's attack animation. Reference * https://battlecats-db.com/unit/462.html ---- Units Release Order: << Kotomine & Gilgamesh Cats | Filibuster Cat X >> ---- Category:Cat Units Category:Legend Rare Cats Category:Gacha Cats Category:Single Target Cats Category:Area Attack Cats Category:Cats with different Attack Types Category:Omni Strike Cats Category:Shockwave resilient cats Category:Resist Knockback Cats Category:Resist Freeze Cats Category:Resist Slow Cats Category:Warp Blocker Cats Category:Cats with Weaken Immunity